In general, a cluster is a group of processor-based nodes (e.g., servers and/or other resources) that act like a single system. That is, clustering generally refers to communicatively connecting two or more computers together in such a way that they behave like a single computer. Clustering is used for parallel processing, load balancing, and/or fault tolerance (or “high availability”), as examples. Each node of a cluster may be referred to as a “member” of that cluster.